Outshift
Outshift is the fourteen episodes of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Mario talks to Derrick about a target, that he been attacked by, as Mario notice he has a cameo from, to get the upper hand on Mario, as he suffered cuts from him. Mario wants to send Hendrix to find out what's going on and who's attacking him. Hendrix was at the lab with Doctor Hawkins, with Fennoy, as he adds upgrades to his cybernetics and it's the jumping ability. As Fennoy helps the Providence system have new items, to work better in the HQ. As Hendrix still worried about Stefan, still hunting down the tanon, which they haven't heard for weeks. Bock tells Hendrix that they stopped Hopkins earlier, as he now in a prison cell. Hendrix makes a speech about a threat by Stefan if he threatens other people, as they listen and agree on Hendrix. Mario team try to find them, they tried and failed. As Hendrix goes a night to search for the person who attacked Mario, as Hendrix uses his Cybernetics to search, as Hendrix finds him, but Frat was quick as he has beaten Hendrix, which he uses his skills but Frat still has gotten the best against Hendrix. Hendrix was beaten and goes back to Providence Accord. Hendrix knows Frat is fast and got the upper hand. as Doctor Hawkins sees that Hendrix suffers cuts too. Doctor Hawkins got an idea, as she gives him the chip and put inside Hendrix to unlock a new ability called the vision detector (To scan for enemies). While Mario and Bock try to search for Stefan and Klaus, but no such luck, as Hendrix goes to deal with Frat, himself. Hendrix goes to fight Frat, in a dark, where the lights have been turned off, so that Hendrix has a harder task. As Hendrix uses his detective scanner to find Frat, as Doctor Hawkins assists him in comms, as Frat got away again and so fast. Hendrix punches him with his quick reflexes as Frat was shocked. As he finds dark spots as his weakness. Frat tries his attacks but Hendrix dodges his attacks, as Frat called him a cheater. As Hendrix dodges again as Hendrix attacks were enough to defeat him, as he disables Frat cameo as he defeated by him. Hendrix sends him to prison, as Derrick hails Hendrix of his Calimonia night patrol tonight. As Derrick tells Hendrix "His work is done". Once again, Mario and Bock failed to find Klaus and Stefan, as they try their best soon, to get the right answer. Hendrix goes to the lab, as his day was done, as Doctor Hawkins jokes about the "Tree doesn't fall" as they both laugh at the end. Episode Moments * Frat uses cameo to attack his enemies but was defeated by Hendrix * Cybernetics Unlocked: Jump Boast And Vision Detector * Mario And Bock still can't find Stefan And Klaus * Derrick and his team, defeated Hopkins, when he tries to control police force, in Chicago * Fennoy visits Hendrix when he needs upgrades or guidance to know, what the Cybernetics does, other in battle Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Kendrick Fennoy * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Providence Soldiers * Jason Linsley * Olivia Lee Villains * Frat * Hopkins Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Frat uses cameo when he created himself * Fennoy visits Hendrix when needs upgrade or help * Doctor Hawkins sometimes spend time with Hendrix, to listen to Olivia Lee And Jason Linsley singing, of their album * Cybernetics has a scanner when Hendrix turns it on * Derrick checks on his team, when they in the field or with See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Andrea Romano